New Years
by Neko Satashi
Summary: It's New Years Eve in Namimori and our cute little tuna is going to spend it with…eh? Hibari Kyoya…? 1827, fluffy. Sequel to "The Wolf and The Bunny"


**Here's the sequel to UHHH The Wolf and the Bunny. I promise I will update soon, but I am back to skewl T^T at least I don't have PE again. Oh wait…**

**Rei: Shall I facepalm?**

**No.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>New Years<em>**

Guess what today is! That's right! New Years Eve! Tonight is going to be all festive, Nana is going to make a feast while the children play with fireworks (let's hope Lambo doesn't throw a firework into the house, or worse a grenade tonight). Nana was making breakfast for her family. As usual, Lambo came in yelling out that all the food is for him (damn cow lul) and I-pin telling him to share as they climb onto their seats.

**_…upstairs…_**

Yes, the Hitman tutor is at it again. Hitting poor Tsuna with a hammer to wake him up…oh hey he got up! Yay!

"Reborn! Stop waking me up like that!" Cried the brunette. "If you don't get up soon, I'm taking your breakfast." "**Reborn!**"

So, to keep Tsu-chan's breakfast safe from the spartan tutor, he quickly changed into a white shirt and pants. He walked downstairs…tripping when he reached the last step. He opened the door to the kitchen and sat down, seeing that everyone was already eating he began to to munch on his breakfast too. He started to think about Hibari and that time on Christmas.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna and Hibari walked towards a cafe and ordered hot cocoa and some chocolate cookies. They ate in silence and they listened to the music that was quietly playing in the small cafe. It was 'Silent Night'. _

_"…holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace~"_

_Tsuna was softly humming along with the song, which was calming to the boy. The prefect just stared at the him, he smiled a bit. Oh yes, he smiled (A/n: Every time I see the word 'smile' it looks like a smile to me o.o). He closed his eyes and they started singing. _

_"Son of god, love's pure light. Radiant beams from thy holy face. With the dawn of redeeming grace. Jesus, lord, and thy birth. Jesus, lord, and thy birth…" and they just continued to sing until the song was finished. _

_"…Christ the saviour is born. Christ the saviour is born." (No this is not a songfic lol). Tsuna gave him a heart warming smile and then checked the time. "Ah! It's this late already?! I have to go now Hibari-san, Merry Christmas!" Before he could leave, strong arms embraced him and the raven-haired leaned into the smaller boy's ears and whispered. "Celebrate New Years with me." and before the brunette could protest he added "its a promise." and the prefect left. _

_Flashback ends_

He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Lambo had taken his sausages while Reborn stole his eggs until Reborn kicked him in the face. Tsuna held his injured nose (Poor Tsu-chan hehe) and yelled at his tutor. "Reborn! Why did you-" He looked down and noticed that his breakfast was gone and he glared at Lambo and Reborn. "Lambo-san didn't take dame-Tsuna's sausages!" He raised his arms in defense while Tsuna just sighed and placed his plate into the sink. "Kaa-san I'm going out!" "Be careful, Tsu-kun!"

He went outside and started to walk towards Namimori Middle. His school. Hibari said he would be there (He's always there isn't he?) on New Years Eve. He could hear Hibari's voice in his head. _'It's a promise.' _Hey, is Tsuna blushing? Your blushing aren't you. (S-Shut up!) Yep, he'a blushing. Watch where your going Tsuna, there's a-

**_Slam_**

-wall. NEVER MIND…

"Ittai…" Tsuna rubbed his face and was about to get up when he saw a gentle hand held out in front of him. He looked up and saw it was Hibari. -Insert blushing Tsu-chan here-

"H-Hibari-san…" Hibari didn't say anything, instead he gently grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled him up. "Ah, t-thank you Hibari-san." -instert cute Tsu-chan smile-

"Hn."

They walked around Namimori for awhile (Hibari stopping to bite some people to death) and they passed the same cafe they were at on Christmas. Tsuna grabbed Hibari's arm and stared up at him with cute little puppy dog eyes, begging to go to the cafe again. Hibari was kinda shocked when Tsuna suddenly grabbed onto his arm, and he couldn't resist that adorable look on the brunette's face so he just nodded and walked towards the small, cute building. They just ordered some hot milk since it was pretty cold outside. It was only like…

8:30 am

They silently sipped the milk just listening to the song that was playing (It was "Leaves From The Vine" Sung by Iroh in the show Avatar the last Airbender). It was a calming sound though it was short and sad, it relieved some stress the Sky and the Cloud had (Tsuna: Reborn's training Hibari: Paperwork and people that mess with Namimori (or does that just annoy him?)). Actually, it was so calm, Tsuna almost fell asleep until the song changed into Familgia (Uh who was this sung by?) and Tsuna smiled. Hibari watched the brunette's actions; Relaxing to Leaves from the Vine and smiling cheerfully at Familgia. Well, the song does remind him of his family; all his guardians, friends, and such.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh I'm going to add Tsubass and Keiko in there (Characters from my other fanfic, New Students are Old Friends?!)<em>**

* * *

><p>A girl who was holding a stuffed koala and had black hair named Tsubasa with her best friend who had pink hair and a cat eared head band and was holding a stuffed dolphin named Keiko walked passed the cafe and they both saw Tsuna.<p>

"Tsu-chan!" "Tsuna…"

Tsuna and Hibari looked towards the duo. Tsuna smiled at them. "Ah, hey Keiko, Tsubasa."

"What are you going to do tonight?" Tsubasa asked. Tsuna was going to answer but Hibari did it for him.

"He's going to spend New Years with me." Tsubasa beamed. Keiko dragged her out of away from the cafe. With that face, she is going to faint and Keiko knows it.

"Bye Tsu-chan! I'm going to bring Tsubasa-chan home before she faints of the fulffiness she is thinking about right now!" And with that, they were gone.

Tsuna turned back to Hibari who seemed like he was starting to get bored. Thinking hard, Tsuna didn't notice that their drinks were already here. A tap on the shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Herbivore, if you space out too much, your drink will get cold." Hibari told him. "Oh, that's right!" quickly, Tsuna grabbed his hot milk and sipped it, sighing as it warmed up his body.

…

They spent quite a long time at the small cafe because it was already 11! Blah, they will get lunch in hour or so. They walked to the park and Tsuna sat on the slides, pushing himself while he was still thinking on what they should next, he thinks that Hibari is getting bored of him. He felt two strong hands pushing him much higher than he already was. When he glanced at the back of him, he saw it was Hibari who was pushing him.

He smiled.

…

Yay, finally lunch. Lunch means food. And food means eating. And - wait what am I doing. The 'couple' went to go eat at Yamamoto's. Since…yeah.

"Oh hey Tsuna! Hibari! What are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Ano…we're just here to eat that's all Yamamoto…" "OKay! Well, I'm going to go at Gokudera's. Bye!" And so he left.

They are lunch, it was good of course. And then left the sushi place. Tsuna was still wondering if Hibari was actually getting bored and he decided to ask.

"…Hibari-san?"

"Hn?"

"Ano, are you…getting bored?"

"No."

"Really?" Nod. Tsuna beamed. He was happy that Hibari wasn't getting bored.

* * *

><p><strong>Satashi: Yeah okay I'm tired and I don't feel like typing what they did the rest of the day so…<strong>

**They just walked around, stopping a few times because some idiots were messing around and Hibari just had to bite em. They went shopping and bought some stuff. And yeah finally it's like 11 pm okay? Lol time skip~**

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked out at the fireworks, admiring the pretty colors and shapes it created as it made the sky look colorful. Hibari was at his side, he too thought it was a pretty sight to see. Hibari moved to the back of Tsuna and he felt strong arms wrap around him. He looked up to see Hibari smiling at him. He smiled back.<p>

11:59…

Countdown…begin!

**10…**

"Herbivore"

**9…**

"Yeah?"

**8…**

"Look at me."

**7…**

"What is it, Hibari-san?"

**6…**

"Call me Kyoya."

**5…**

"Okay…Kyoya."

**4…**

Hibari leaned in.

**3…**

They closed their eyes.

**2…**

Their lips met.

**1…**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

There was a bright firework behind them in the shape of a heart and it was red and pink. Inside the heart spelled out "L.O.V.E."

"I love you, Tsunayoshi."

"I love you too, Kyoya."

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG THIS THING WAS SOOO LATE ITS ALREADY FEBUARY AHH I FAIL DAMMIT OKAY AND HARUHI'S BIRTHDAY PASSED AND DAMMIT WAHH I CAN NEVER FINISH ANYTHING T^T MOU~~~ GAH FAIL AND OKAY IMA MAKE A 1827 VALENTINES FIC THE DAY BEFORE- NO IMA MAKE IT TOMORROW. <strong>

**SORRY IF MY GRAMMAR IS DERPY AND IF ZE CHARACTERS ARE OOC**

**REVIEW PLZ NO FLAMES**


End file.
